Jenny's Move
by HeatherRobot
Summary: Jenny moved to a whole new place,and meets a robot named Heather! Then she finds out something mysterious about her creator,and is determined to figure it out!
1. Chapter One:Moving

Jenny walked into her clean room. It had been another great day at high school, and she thought the rest of the day was going to be the same. Until ...  
"What do you mean we're moving ?! All my friends are here mum!" Jenny complained. She threw her backpack on her un-made bed.  
Nora Wakemen sighed "I'm sorry, XJ-9, But I've been offered a great job in NY! Now get packed up, we're leaving tomorrow."  
"Whadda' mean tomorrow! That soon !?" Jenny asked "Forget it." She added as she stormed outside. "I'm not moving!" she exclaimed before slamming the door!  
Mrs. Wakemen sighed, "She'll just have to figure it out herself..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Jenny walked down the street. She then kicked a blue soda can out of the way in frustration. Brad walked alongside her "What's wrong Jen?" He asked "You seem...frustrated." " Mum's makin' me move!"  
"To where?"  
"New York!"  
Brad smiled "Its not that far way."  
Jenny Grunted "Far enough away to have to move to a new school.."  
"That stinks! Are you ever going to come back? I'm gonna miss you Jen!"  
Jenny frowned "I'll miss you too..." she wondered if there'd be any robots where she moved to.  
Brad looked down. His orange hair blew in the wind. "Well...be sure to call me and tell me your new address and phone number. Keep in touch."  
Jenny looked down also "I will..."  
Jenny flew off back to her house slowly , looking down at the ground. "This sucks that I have to move!" Jenny rethought the situation. She smiled "But, what if there are robots like me where I move to ??" Jenny slowly turned the corner.  
She remembered first meeting Brad, and Tuck. She also remembered her first day at Tremperton High School. She hoped that the new school would be just as good, if not better.  
She stopped at the door and opened it. "This might not be too bad, after all!"  
She went to her room and started packing up, half of her wanting to go, half of her wanting to stay. Little did she know that the move would be a little different then she thought...  
  
Authors Note: sorry this chapter was so short. The next one will be longer , I promise! 


	2. Chapter Two:Heather

   Jenny sighed, "Moving day…" She mumbled. She took another box she had packed yesterday, and lifted it into the moving truck, no sweat.

~flash back~

   Jenny: I guess this is goodbye.

Everyone: I guess so.

Jenny: be sure to write to me, you guys! * **hands everyone a sheet of paper with her new address, which she had gotten from her mom earlier ***

Brad: Okay.

Sheldon: Of corse!

Tuck: I'll write to you every day!

~End of flashback~

   Jenny took her last box, which was full of magazines, and threw it into the moving van.

" Why do you have to bring all this junk with you, again?" Mrs. Wakemen asked.

" It's Not junk, mom! Its my stuff!" Jenny sighed. She rolled her eyes, and closed the trunk with one hand. She got into the truck they rented, and Mrs. Wakemen started to drive of.

**

About an hour later, they finally reached the destination. The house was pretty average, Just a white two story house.

   Mrs. Wakemen started unloading the boxes, and bringing them into their new home.

   Jenny sighed for the 5th time that hour. _ This is going to be a long day, _She thought.

   She stepped out of the truck, which was parked in their new driveway. Then, she glanced into their new neighbors yard. 

   There, standing on her neighbors yard, was a normal teenage girl!

   Jenny was so happy, she could almost jump! I just got here, and I might make a new friend!, she thought

   The teenage girl was about her age. She had long strait blue hair, a red shirt, and some Jeans. Her shoes were black.

"Who are you looking at?" Mrs. Wakemen asked. Her eyes followed XJ-9's. "Oh, you must be looking at JH-10."

    _JH-10?!  _Jenny thought, "She's A robot!?" Jenny accidentally thought aloud.

    "Yes. She was programmed for no reason, but Madison, her older sister, was very lonely , so she created her."

   " Can I go meet her??" Jenny asked. She gave Nora Wakemen her best Puppy eyes.

    Nora sighed "Ok. But come back soon."

    "Thank you thank you thank you so much, mum!" Jenny hugged her mom, and then flew off to meet JH-10.

   JH-10 looked up at Jenny, and then looked down as she landed. "Oh cool! Another robot!" she smiled "My names JH-10, but you can call me heather." 

   Jenny smiled also "My names XJ-9 , but everyone calls me Jenny."

   "Welcome! I hope you like it here." Heather said.

   "Thanks." She looked up at Heather's hair. Heather was slightly taller then her. "Nice hair!"

   "Thanks. I'm supposed to stay a robot at all times, but I like staying a human better. It just gets kind of boring, you know?"

  "Yeah," Jenny agreed

  "Oh shoot!" Heather exclaimed. She looked at her watch "I was supposed to meet them 30 minutes ago!"

  "Meet who?" XJ-9 asked.

  "My band!" She waved goodbye, and started walking away.

"Bye…" Jenny whispered. 

Authors Note: So how'd you like chapter two? Please review. __


	3. Chapter Three:Something suspicious

    Jenny watched Heather walk away. "Wait!" She called.

    Heather turned around "Yeah?"

    "Can I come with you?"

    Heather Frowned "I don't know…" she replied uneasily 

    "Why not?"

    "It's sort of … top secret. But if you promise not to tell, I guess you can come."

    Jenny smiled and they both started to walk off.

* * *

     A few minutes later they arrived in a different house. Heather knocked on the door. "Hello? Maddie? Are you there?"

    A girl with long silky brown hair answered the door. "Yeah! You're here!" then she noticed Jenny "Who's she?"

     "Oh! Jenny, this is Madison, and Madison, this is Jenny." Heather introduced.

     Madison scowled "Well, you DID tell her that this is top secret, right?"

      Heather Nodded.

      "Well, we don't really have time for another robot right now."

      Heather glared at her, "That wasn't very nice , Maddie. 

      "No, it's ok," Jenny interrupted sadly "I'll just leave." She started to fly away slowly.

*   *   *

   Jenny walked into her home, with a slam of the door.

   "What's wrong, XJ-9?"  Mrs.Wakemen asked sympathetically.

   "Well, I met this girl named Madison…"

   Mrs. Wakemen looked stunned "Madison? Does she have brown hair?"

   Jenny nodded. "I don't know where this is going."

   Mrs. Wakemen answered, "I don't want you to hang out with her, understood?"

  "But mom!"

  "No buts! Go to your room!"

       "This isn't fair!" Jenny complained. She walked to her room, and slammed the door furiously.

     Authors note: So do you like it so far? I know it's a little short, sorry ^ ^; Please review. ^_^


	4. Chapter Four:Figuring it out

   Mrs. Wakemen heard a knock on the door. She walked over to answer it, and she was slightly surprised by who was standing there in front of her. "JH-10?"

   "Yeah. Can I talk to Jenny?" She asked. Her face looked worried.

   "Of course."

    Heather walked to Jenny's room quickly, and when she got in front of her door, she stopped and opened it slowly. "Jenny?"

    Jenny was on her bed, crying into her pillow "Leave me alone."

   "I'm sorry about what Maddie did. She gets upset sometimes when I bring visitors."

   "But why? I just wanted to watch," Jenny said slowly, her voice was shaken up.

   Heather sad down beside Jenny on her bed, "I don't know, Jenny. I don't know," she paused to think "But all the time I get suspicious of the way she acts and the way she talks to me and my friends."

   Jenny nodded slowly, and sniffed.

   "How about we talk to your mom about it? She might know something."

   Jenny shook her head "She wouldn't understand."

   "She probably would." Before waiting for Jenny to answer, she grabbed Jenny's metal arm and walked to Mrs. Wakemen. 

    "Mom…" Jenny said, to get her attention. Nora was working at a table, with a bunch of metal pieces.

   When Nora looked up, Heather continued for her. "Well, we have a rising suspicion that Madison might be up to something. Do you know anything about her?"

   Mrs. Wakemen sighed, "I'll start at the beginning.

   "Madison grew up in an average ordinary house, with an average ordinary family. But as the family started spending less and less time with her, she started to get more and more angry.

   "She decided to run away. The next day, the parents came home from their long day of work, and they couldn't find her.

    "Madison started to care less and less about the law and her life. She started robbing stores, talking back to the cops, you name it. 

   "I don't want you to hang out with her, because I'm trying to protect you."

    "But that doesn't explain how you know about her," Heather responded.

    Mrs. Wakemen quickly changed the subject, "Now you go play outside or something."

   I will find out more about Madison, no matter what it takes., thought Jenny.

Authors note: So what do you think so far? ^_^


	5. Chapter Five

A.N: sorry for the delay!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MlaaTR, I only own Heather, Madison, and my other fan-characters I might include in this story.  
  
-later in Jenny's house-  
  
"So how are we going to figure out this whole thing??" Heather asked, while on Jenny's bed. She shuffled her feet slightly.  
  
"Ask Maddie herself," Jenny replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"I told you how she is about that. She just gets all grouchy and tells me to leave her alone," Heather mumbled.  
  
"Then we'll have to investigate."  
  
"Okay, okay. Later, though, I know something that might help."  
  
-later-  
  
Heather rushed out of her house, holding a white piece of paper.  
  
"What did you get??" Jenny asked ,looking down on the sheet of paper.  
  
"Her address. Her mom might know something," Heather said.  
  
"Where'd you get it? I thought she wont tell you anything."  
  
"She wont. I got this a while ago before she ran away. She didn't tell me much about that. Your mom knows nearly nothing, and neither do I. Madison should've told me about it, I mean, I'm her robo-daughter!" Heather complained.  
  
Jenny sighed, "Come on lets just go before Mom finds out about what we're doing!"  
  
Heather Nodded, and started walking towards the address she had scribbled on the paper.  
  
-they get to the house-  
  
Heather knocked on the door, and with a loud thump, it crashed to the ground. "Ooops..." Heather said.  
  
"Who's here at this time of day? Its my nap time!!!!" Heather heard a voice complain. It certainly didn't sound like the Sanders, Madison's Parents. Heather and Jenny saw a women in Pajamas walk up to the open space where the door used to be.  
  
"Umm, Excuse me," Jenny stuttered, "Is Madison Sanders here??" If Madison is gone, we will have a good chance of talking to her parents without her eavesdropping. She thought, Mom said something about Madison leaving. What was it again??  
  
"There are no 'sanders' here," The woman grouched "Now leave before you cause even more damage," she added, pointing to the door angrily.  
  
-they walk away-  
  
"I wonder what that was all about?" Heather asked Jenny when they were out of earshot, still walking towards Jenny's house.  
  
"Yeah, she seemed pretty grouchy when we asked for Maddie."  
  
Heather had a look of confusion, sadness, and anger on her face. "Mabie it doesn't mean anything. I mean, all we have learned so far might be lies. That story your mom told about Madison didn't seem very realistic."  
  
So THAT was what mom said! Jenny thought. She stopped in front of her doorstep. "Well, I got to go into sleep mode. We'll find out more about Madison tomorrow." She said, walking into the house and slowly closing the door behind her "C'ya."  
  
"C'ya"  
  
Jenny closed the door. 


	6. chapter Six

Jenny's Move chapter Six  
  
A.N: I do NOT own My life as a teenage robot,but i DO own this story. This chapter is told from Jenny's Point of view. I hope it makes SOME sense! It will make more sense in the next chapter - -----  
  
I woke up on the couch to find Heather repeatedly poking me. She seemed a little...different.  
  
"So Jenny what are we going to do today? Lets go to Hot Topic! Or mabie we can go to the skatepark." She suggested over-hyperly.  
  
"Wow what's up with you?" I asked her.  
  
Heather shook her head dizzily, "Sorry about that. I feel reaaally different today."  
  
"Oh really? I couldn't tell." I muttered sarcastically.  
  
"C'mon,lets go to the Clu- I mean lets go find out more about Madison."  
  
"Wait what did you just say?" I asked. Why was Heather acting so weird?  
  
"Lets go find out more about Madison." she said in a monotone.  
  
"No. Before that."  
  
She seemed angry as she said "I didnt say anything before that,stupid. Lets just go."  
  
"Okay okay..." I replied through clenched teeth.  
  
Heather started to fly Higher and Higher into the sky. Then she turned around and said, "Follow me. I know where to find out more about Madison."  
  
I looked at her. She had a collar on her neck. I followed reluctantly.  
  
When we finally arrived at this place,that Heather said would help us find out more about Madison,I was grabbed by two Robo Guards and stuffed into a cage,before I could even figure out what was happening.  
  
Heather just looked at me and smirked, "You fell for it."  
  
I looked at her and opened my mouth to say something,but Vexus then came into the room. "Vexus.." I muttered angrily "You did this to Heather."  
  
Vexus just smiled, "Did this to her? You're the one that fell for it,XJ-9. Now you can be my pet too. Just like Madison,and JH-10."  
  
I was so angry I could scream. "Get me out of this dump!" I yelled. I tried everything I could to get out of the large cage,but Nothing seemed to work.  
  
"Dont try to get out you scrap of Metal. Its useless. Thank Nora's Husband for making all this for me." She looked at Heather, "Go pick up XJ-9's Cage." she ordered.  
  
Heather walked over to me and picked up the cage that held me. Her face seemed like she didnt want to do it,but she did it anyways.  
  
What did they want with me? I thought. But deep inside, I knew what they wanted. They wanted me to be part of the cluster. 


End file.
